Attack on Alchemist (Fullmetal Alchemist x Attack on Titan Crossover)
by Shingeki-No-Shelly
Summary: Life was peaceful in Resembool, Amestris, until the titans attacked, five years ago, ruining the lives of everyone. Most people who have seen hell would collapse, become broken, refuse to carry on, but Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman are determined to rid Amestris of titans, which led them to the Scouting Legion.
1. Attack on Alchemist

Hello! Thank you for considering to read this fanfic!

It's going to be an Attack on Titan x Fullmetal Alchemist Crossover, taking place in the world of Fullmetal Alchemist but using characters from Attack on Titan :3

Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama.

Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Himoru Arakawa.


	2. Chapter One

Eren Jaeger's world collapsed with his mother, five years ago when the titans attacked.

The morning was normal. He and his adopted sister Mikasa Ackerman were drawing transmutation circles, trying to make something to make Armin feel better.

"Cheer up, Armin. Those bullies won't be back in a while. When you're with me, nobody'll mess with you!" Eren told him enthusiastically.  
>"Actually, it was Mikasa-" Armin started, but stopped when Mikasa nudged me with her elbow. "Let him have his glory." She whispered quietly.<p>

"Yes, they must be really scared." Mikasa's voice was soft but flat, without any expression. She tightened the red scarf she was wearing around her neck.

"Of course they were. Now, what were we making?" Eren asked, turning to the transmutation circle that was carved into the dirt. There were different objects on the circle. The price for creating a new form.

"A pin. With the symbol of the Amestrian Military." Mikasa reminded him, and put her hands on one part of the circle. Eren and Armin were on two other sides, forming a triangle between us.

"One..two.." Armin whispered and suddenly, the circle began to glow a bright blue. Electricity sparked, creating a sizzling sound.

"And..done!" Armin said cheerfully, and the light dimmed. In the middle of the circle was a pin, about the size of my palm, with the symbol of the military.

"Eren.." Mikasa turned to the brown haired boy. "Do you still want to join the Military?"  
>Eren looked at her in surprise. "Of course I do! How else would we defeat the titans?"<br>"That doesn't mean you have to join the Scouting Legion." She argued. "You could join the Garrison, or even the Military Police, if you get into the top ten."

The neighbouring countries, Drachma and Creta, has been invaded by large, carnivorous, human like beings called titans. There aren't very many, but the ones that do exist are deadly. And they seem to be able to regenerate very fast. Amestris has only been safe because they built huge walls, more than fifty metres tall, to protect themselves from the titans. So far, it worked.

There are three sections of the Amestrian Military: Military Police, Garrison and the Scouting Legion. The Military Police are the people who protect the nobles and the Fuhur; the Garrison's job is to deal with the public issues, like alchemy uses and the economy and to patrol and mend the walls and the Scouting Legion is the brave State Alchemists who devote their lives to kill all the titans. Lately, Eren seems to be obsessed with the Scouting Legion.

"You could be killed, though.." Armin pointed out.

"Millions have already died. If we don't keep fighting, then all those deaths would have been in vain!" Eren's voice was rising, louder and louder, until he was shouting at him. "It doesn't matter if we join the Scouting Legion or not, if the titans invade Amestris, we'll all die! So we have to keep fighting and-"

Suddenly, Mikasa extended an arm and punched Eren. He collapsed to the ground.

"That's enough, Eren." She told him quietly. "Yelling at Armin won't do anything."

"But he's right.." Armin says slowly. "There's no guarantee that the titans won't break the walls tomorrow, or even today. We saw Hannes a few hours ago, they were drinking and dead drunk. They're not protecting the walls, so.."

"Armin, don't jinx it!" Eren cried.

**THUMP. THUMP.**

"W-What's that?" Armin started trembling.

**THUMP. THUMP.**

"Over there!" Mikasa cried, pointing to the wall.

**THUMP THUMP.**

The blond haired boy turned around and gasped.

A huge, skinless being was looming over the wall, breaking the top with it's hands. It had large jaws, and since it had no skin, you could easily see it's sharp teeth.

"A titan.." Eren whispered.

Some other people in Resembool started screaming.

The titan kicked a piece of the wall open, and when the smoke cleared, large, naked titans hobbled through the hole.

"Titans..titans have invaded!" Armin yelled, throwing his arms to his head. "We're gonna die! Amestris's going to die.."

"Mom!" Eren suddenly shouted, grabbing Mikasa's hand. "Our house! Mom's still at home! It might have been hit, please let it be safe.." Eren started running the way back to his house.

_She'll be fine. When I turn around the corner, our house will be-_

"Mom!" Eren screamed. A huge rock had landed onto the house, crushing it. But you could see someone was still alive.

"Mom!" Eren ran towards her. Her body was covered with heavy debris.

"Come on! Mikasa, help me lift this up.." Eren and Mikasa tried to lift the heavy piece of metal that had trapped his mother.

"The titans..They're here.." Mrs. Jeager whispered. "Eren, get Mikasa and run! At this rate, we'll all die.."

"I'm not leaving without you!" Eren yelled, tears forming in his eyes. "My legs are crushed..I can't run even if I want to!" Mrs. Jaeger argued.

"Then I'll carry you!" Eren again tried to lift the heavy object, but being only ten years old, his strength was no match for it, even with Mikasa's help. "I'm not leaving here without you!"

"Listen to me this one last time! Take Mikasa and run!" She screamed at him. Mikasa was shaking, tears blurring her vision. No, not again, please not again..

"Hannes! Take these kids and run!" Mrs. Jaeger yelled to a Garrison member that was evacuating citizens.

"I'm sorry.." Hannes picked Eren up and slung him over his shoulder, and picked Mikasa up with his other hand.

"Mom! Mom, no!" Eren screeched. A titan bent down, and picked up Mrs. Jaeger from the debris.

"Don't look back, Eren!" Hannes warned him, but it was too late.

Mikasa noticed that when Mrs. Jaeger was struggling to escape the titan's tight grip, her legs moved. Her bones weren't crushed at all, and she knew it. She let her children go without her, so she would die instead of them.

No..not again..

The titan grabbed the upper half of 's body, breaking it and folding it together. Then he opened his large jaws, and while smiling, chomped and swallowed her in one bite.

"MOM!" Eren screamed.

Mikasa's eyes widened in horror, but she couldn't look away.

Even when they were boarding the boat to go to a nearby town, Mikasa couldn't get rid of the flashbacks that were appearing in front of her eyes.

_Her real mother's body, stabbed and bleeding..Mrs. Jaeger, eaten by a titan.._

Hell had begun.


End file.
